This invention has to do with citrus juice extraction equipment used in juice extraction from citrus fruit such as oranges, grapefruit, limes, lemons and such. It is well known to use interdigitating fruit squeezing cups, upper and lower plug cutters and an orifice tube structure for juice extraction. The invention presented herein is an improvement in this well known method of juice production. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,780,988 to W. C. Belk, et al., 2,649,730 to J. M. Hait and 4,376,409 to W. C. Belk exemplify the type of juice extractors discussed herein. The improvement provided by this invention is the result of carefully controlled component sizing, clearance selection and modifications to well known components to improve yield of the extractors while decreasing the amount of oil extracted from the fruit peel during juice extraction.